Wo Ai Ni
by Key the Metal Idol
Summary: Sometimes a mistake can be the best thing that ever happens to you.finished, news added
1. Umi's Late Night

WoAiNi

This is my first fanfic, Rayearth of otherwise. Tell me what you think(R&R). It may get darker and higher in rating as it goes on.   
*****************************************************************************************   
**_Chapter 1-Umi's Late Night_**   


"Umi, could you hand me that blue bottle over there?" 

"Sure, Clef." 

Ever since they'd come back to Cephiro, Umi had been helping Clef. Long walks in the country picking herbs, and getting whatever he might need to make a potion. It seemed obvious to everyone else that they loved each other, but they never acknowledged the fact between themselves. 

She could never make herself come out and say, "Clef I love you," so she did her best non-verbally. It seemed like just being close to him was working. When they sat and talked, either alone or with other people, Clef's hand always crept up to meet hers. But Umi was starting to get a little discouraged, he always seemed to turn away from her gaze. 

"There. Very good, Umi." Clef smiled slightly, and then yawned. "I need a couple cure potions for tomorrow. Would you mind doing them? I believe I need to get some sleep." 

"Sure. I remember what you showed me. Go get some rest." 

Clef turned to leave, and paused right at the door. "At the festival tomorrow, there are a few things I want to talk to you about Umi." _Things I've waited to say for a long time._

"You can always talk to me, Clef. I'll see you in the morning." He nodded and went on his way to his room. 

Umi sighed heavily. It must have been way past midnight. _ How can Clef keep these hours?_ "Let me see. Blue bottle, red bottle, some of that green stuff, Osana leaves…" She didn't see the leaves. With a vein bulging in her forehead, chibi Umi zipped around the room, looking under books, plants, and nearly toppling a large glass bottle full of mud onto her head. After saving herself from an unplanned full body mudpack, she relented, returning to her normal self. 

"Wonderful. I can't even make a stupid simple potion." Her eyes glittered for a moment as she stared down at the floor, then slowly her expression hardened. "You're a magic knight Umi--" she began lecturing to herself. "-and you can manage the simple task of collecting a couple leaves to make a potion." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Ha! I remembered exactly. " Umi was a bit more cheerful now, even though she had only a candle to find her way through the darkness. The leaves she'd found were a dull yellow color in the candle's light._ "They usually shine like gold in the sunlight." _Umi thought of the time Clef picked them with her, putting some on her head like a wreath of laurel. 

"Then I had to ruin the moment by saying, 'I am the emperor Umi the Terrible! Nations tremble before me!'" Clef had a sweatdrop on his head at the time, and Umi had one now. "I'd better get back ." She ran as quickly as she could without letting the candle's flame go out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She'd made a bit of a mess looking for the leaves. There was a large book opened in the place Umi was preparing the potion, but she paid it no mind. "I'll clean up this mess tomorrow." 

She crushed the newly picked leaves into a fine powder, the last ingredient. As she sprinkled the powder in slowly, her mind began to wander. It had been two years Cephiro time, and only a few months in their world. After everything that happened, Cephiro and the other countries were growing and prospering immensely. _ I wish it hadn't taken such destruction and hardship to make the change. _She had a flash of Eagle in her mind. He was going to die anyway, and it seemed he was happy his death had meaning. 

"I wish I'd gotten a chance to know him," she said aloud to no one in particular. 

The last of the powder was dissolving in a small crystal vial. Umi swirled the concoction, noting it's odd purple color. _It's supposed to be blue._

It began to smoke, giving off a sickly sweet odor. Umi wobbled suddenly as the room started to spin. "Well, now I know how to make a dizziness spell." She gave a short laugh, before collapsing to the ground unconscious-and shattering the vial beside her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Umi…Umi! Wake up!" She was being shaken back and forth rather roughly. 

Umi groaned and slowly opened her eyes. And upon realizing the sight before her, almost fainted again. 

"Are you OK?" 

"I guess being dead isn't all that bad…" 

He laughed softly. "You're not dead Umi." 

"But Eagle…" Her voice quavered. How can you be alive?! 

"It will be alright." He hugged her tightly to his body. "Thank you so much, for bringing me back." 

************************************************************************************   
A simple potion to raise the dead? O_O I wonder what the others will think of this, and what Eagle will do with his new life. Tell me of any spelling errors, ect., I haven't had anyone proofread. Response to the first part will determine how I treat the rest of this story, but I think no matter what, you're gonna be in for a wild ride!.   
Ja ne,   
Key-Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	2. No Luna de la Plata

Wo Ai Ni

I'm starting this a little after the place I left off. Don't get confused @_@, it will come together eventually. Does anyone know if Cephiro has a moon? I'm saying it doesn't here. By the way, thanks for the good reviews so far. _Key is a happy robot!_ (^_^)   
*******************************************************************************   
**_Chapter 2--No Luna de la Plata_**

Eagle shifted on the stone bench, the coolness of the night air was beginning to chill them both.   
"I think I finally figured out why, even though the sky is so beautiful here, it feels so strange looking up," Umi's voice held a certain sadness in it's tone that made him uneasy. 

"It's probably the stars. They're probably a lot different than the ones where your from." He gave a small laugh. "I'd probably feel that way too, except in Autozam you couldn't see the night sky through all of the pollution."   
She shook her head no. "I've been to many places all over the world, _my world_, and no matter where you go the stars are always a little different." She paused a moment. "But wherever I was, I could look up at the moon. Maybe just a tiny half-sliver of light, or a large pearl that completely lit the sky, it was always there." 

Eagle didn't know what to say, he couldn't miss something he hadn't had himself. He watched as a smile slowly spread across her face. 

"I bet Cephiro is a bit short in the song department. No _Blue Moon_, or _Dark Side of the Moon_, or _Moon River _or.." 

"Moon River?" There was a question mark above his head. The thought of a gigantic rock floating down a stream wasn't helping him understand. 

Umi facefaulted after seeing the completely baffled look on his face, and sighed. "And me without my guitar..." 

"You have a guitar?" 

"No." Her eyes glittered in the dim starlight, a little confidence showing as she began to sing. 

_"Moon River, wider than a mile,_   
_I'm crossing you in style some day._   
_Old dream maker, you heart breaker,_   
_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way._

_Two drifters, off to see the world --_   
_There's such a lot of world to see._   
_We're after the same rainbow's end,_   
_Waiting round the bend,_   
_My huckleberry friend,_   
_Moon River -- and me..." _Umi's voice wavered a little on the final verse, she felt dizzy. Almost as much as the previous night when she'd brought Eagle back. 

"Umi?" She looked as if she might fall backwards off of the bench. He grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her. 

"Sorry, I felt kind of odd for a second there. I'm alright." She smiled softly, but he wasn't convinced. 

"Should we head back to the festival dance?" Noting her sour expression, he guessed the answer was no. 

"Why did you come out here anyway Eagle?" 

"I can't have the lady who saved my life, stuck out here alone in the middle of the night." 

"Wonderful. I've always thrived on the pity of others." 

"Umi--" he began taking one of her hands, "--I'm not really sure what I feel. But I know it isn't pity." He brought his other hand to her face, caressing it, and intently gazed into her eyes. 

Umi could feel her face getting warm. _Eagle, why are you..._

"Eagle?" The strong voice of Lantis made both of them jump. 

"Hmm. I wasn't expecting you, Lantis." Eagle saw the disapproval in his friends eyes, able to see the emotion that others who didn't know him couldn't have noticed. 

"A little of your time please." 

_A little of your time please _he mocked him inwardly. _Do you ever change at all Lantis?_ "Umi wait just a minute for me." 

Umi, still dazed from Eagle's earlier attention, merely nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**_(Author's Note: brackets [ ] = flashback)_**

_She hates me._

[I only did what I was taught to do, what you showed me!] 

_I was much too hard on you this morning. You were right, Umi. It wasn't your fault at all._ Clef laid his head down on the ancient book, frustrated. _Damn proto-Cephiran language, nearly impossible to translate this ONE spell._

_The name of Yokaze festival is all I've translated of this so far. If I hadn't gone to see Umi I'd have more done_. He laughed at loud at himself. _Not true, as quickly as she ran out of the dance when she noticed you, no time's been lost at all._

"Yokaze festival, it was supposed to be special. Wasn't it Mother?" 

["What makes this festival any different from all the others, Mother?" 

"I'm not sure if your quite old enough to appreciate this kind of festival, Clef." She laughed melodically. 

"Why is that?" 

"They say if you declare your love on Yokaze, you will be with your beloved as long as they live." 

"Sounds stupid to me." 

*sigh* "It worked well enough for your Father and me..."] 

It was his only real childhood memory with any substance whatsoever. He couldn't even remember his Mother's face or his Father's name. He'd been alive so long he couldn't remember back more than a few hundred years. _I remember everything about you, Umi. The first time we met, the tears of your despair, every time your hand touched mine. I know it was stupid to make you wait, I wanted to tell you how much I need you and make sure it meant something. Tonight... Even if it couldn't be as long as I live, I wanted to try._

"Even if I translate this spell, and find out what it has to do with Yokaze, I'll never know if you were right Mother. It's nearly dawn..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The humming was driving Lantis crazy. He'd been trying to tell Eagle important things. "Starting tomorrow, you're not supposed to be seen in public, if anyone found out you were alive it could be trouble. If the public found out there was a way to bring back the dead, it would be complete chaos."_ After all, everyone has lost someone they love. Brother...Princess..._He shook the thought away. "No one should have that kind of power over life and death." _Even if it means having you back, Eagle._

Eagle still hummed the tune he'd learned from Umi. He knew it was irritating Lantis, but it was firmly ingrained into his head. "I can behave myself, Lantis. Besides, I can keep myself occupied." The humming resumed. 

"With Umi? She's in love with someone else you know. And I thought you were as well." He said the last quietly, looking away. 

All too aware of his meaning, Eagle stopped his song and looked hard at Lantis. "I thought so once." He leaned in close to Lantis, putting his hand on his shoulder. He whispered in his ear, "But we know how that turned out." Lantis stumbled back a few steps. 

"I--" 

"You can't control who you fall in love with, or if they'll love you back." Eagle's voice was firm, and he'd taken a step back. "But I have to trust my feelings. Ever since I saw Umi laying there, unconscious, I've been unable to think of anything but her." 

"You hardly know anything about her." 

"How well do you know Hikaru?" He didn't wait for Lantis to answer. "About as well as I know Umi, I'd guess. I saw you dancing with Hikaru, and it was obvious to everyone how much you love each other." 

Lantis had yet to show any signs of change. 

"The point being, love doesn't work that way. I don't know if Umi could ever care for me, but I'm going to do everything I can to see if she'd even consider it." 

"What about Clef and his feelings?" He could tell his teacher was in love with the girl, and it was only right to mention it. _Do I feel sorry for him?_

"Has he ever said the slightest thing to let her know that he loves her?" 

Silence. 

"I thought so." _So stupid Clef_. "I'll let Umi decide. She can wait for Clef forever, or maybe, just _maybe_, she'll consider me." 

***************************************************************************************   
Hope you're all still there, and the time jump didn't bother you too much. I was afraid of degenerating into songfic for a while, but I think it worked OK. According to my J-Trans software Yokaze means "Night Wind." The chapter title _No Luna de la Plata_, means "no moon of the silver." If you have a chance, download the Sarah Brightman version of Moon River, I think it helps to hear it. Anyway, keep reviewing. 

Ja ne,   
Key--Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	3. 

Wo Ai Ni

Sorry I'm so slow, working 2nd shift = evil. If you hadn't noticed by now, this is an Umi-centric story, I don't know how much each of the characters will be in this. Anyone that would like to work with me on a couple side stories, or send me a review email: austin@shighway.com.   
**************************************************************************   
**__**Chapter 3--Aishiteiru 

_ "I've met someone else" you say, as you looked away,_   
_ So..now at last I know, where you've been._   
_ Who's this new love then?_   
_Tell me, do they love you then?_   
_ Such a fool that I have been, foolish me...._   
_ Why can't I show, I love you so?_   
_Sleep won't come to me_   
_ If I could to you there's so much I wanna say.._   
_ Like I love you..._   
_~_**In the Night_, Key the Metal Idol_**

  
  
  
  
  


Eagle's talk with Lantis had gone on slightly longer than he intended. He saw Umi leave her place on the bench and walk a few feet before he called out to her. 

"Umi, where are you going?" 

"I was heading to bed. It's late and I'm tired." 

"Weren't you going to wait for me?" 

She had stopped walking, but her back was turned to him. 

"Can we sit down and talk? Please?" 

She reluctantly moved back to her seat. As Eagle sat down next to her, he noticed that her face was still slightly flushed. Umi refused to meet his gaze and slid over just a bit, making the gap between them wider. 

"I'll say what I have to, and I hope you'll think about it." He took her hand, and she looked up at him. "I know that you're in love with Clef. It it may sound strange, or cold, but I don't care." 

Umi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "I love you." Eagle squeezed her hand. "I _LOVE_ you. How many other people have ever said that to you? Your parents, your friends, but who else?" Her eyes were clouded with emotion. 

"How long can you go on like this Umi? I admit we don't know each other well, but you aren't the type to be so depressed. Love isn't misery. At least it shouldn't be." Her hand was shaking, and he was afraid she might start to cry. 

"I want to ask you something, Umi, and you don't have to answer me tonight." Her face was oddly expressionless as he continued. "I guess you could call it a proposal. I don't expect you to just automatically fall into my arms and tell me you love me, but I want to try." His voice was a little unsteady. "I only want you to give us a chance and if at anytime, Clef tells you he loves you, that he wants to be with you, I'll step aside. I won't like it but I'll do it." _Maybe this isn't coming out right. _ "I want to make you happy." 

Umi slumped over against his shoulder, her soul was as weary as her body. "I don't know what to say Eagle. I can't even think anymore." 

"It's all right. You don't have to answer today or even tomorrow." Eagle stood and picked Umi up, cradling her in his arms. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to take you back to your room, you don't look so well." He'd already started walking before she could protest. 

_I probably couldn't make it anyway. *sigh* I never feel this weak, I hope I'm not coming down with something. _ The rhythm of his steps was making her sleepy. 

"You're at the end of this hall right?" 

"Mmmm." 

"I guess that's a yes." 

Eagle managed to open the door without dropping her, and gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled her covers over her and kissed her softly on the side of her face. 

"Eagle..." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." 

"I didn't mean that. I meant thank you for carrying me." 

He smiled and pulled a loose strand of hair away from Umi's face. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

The door closed behind him, and Umi might have drifted off to sleep if her pillow hadn't started to move...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eagle flailed backwards against the door, managing to catch himself before he fell over. His chest felt strangely tight, and he looked pale. _ I think whatever you've got is contagious, Umi. _ As he straightened up, he noticed a figure standing at the end of the hall. "Up late, Clef?" 

"Isn't your room on the other side of the castle?" 

"So it is." _From the way he's glaring at me... _He smiled widely at Clef, wondering what he assumed he'd done in Umi's room. "If you want to talk to Umi she's most likely asleep, but you might knock anyway." Eagle turned and headed towards his room. 

Clef was squeezing his staff so hard it cracked, leaving a large gash in its surface. Eagle never noticed the sound's source, having just then disappeared around the corner. 

Clef stood in front of Umi's door, letting his head rest on the frame. He noticed the long shadow on the floor from the first rays of the dawn. _ I'm too late, the night's over._ He gripped his staff tightly, regretting it instantly as the splinters embedded themselves into his hand. He suppressed a scream, letting the staff fall to the floor. Crimson spotted the marble as Clef ran towards his room, slamming the door shut and locking it with his good hand. He slid slowly down against the door, and crumpled to a heap on the floor, paying no mind as the blood stained his white robes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mokona!" 

"Puu! Puu puu!" 

"Why should I apologize for laying down on you? You're the one impersonating my pillow!" 

"Puuuu..." 

"I'm never going to get any sleep." Umi propped herself up on an elbow. "Well marshmellow, what do you want?" 

"Puu, puu, puu--" 

"Puu--I got that part." _*sigh*_ "Isn't it a little late for you to be up? I thought you were with Fuu and Ferio." 

"Puu!" The red jewel on Mokona's forehead emitted a bluish glow, and when it stopped there was an object on Umi's bed. 

"Oh! Fuu wanted you to bring this back to me?" 

Mokona nodded an affirmative. 

"It's about time she gave my CD player back." Umi sat the device down on the floor. "I didn't see either Fuu or Ferio at the dance. Not that I was there long. I wonder what they're up to?" 

A rather high pitched "Puuu!" from Mokona got Umi to raise an eyebrow. 

"Explain, using as little 'puu' as possible." 

Mokona began to make some rather odd gestures, and as Umi began to get the gist of it, her face turned beet red, and she brought her hands up to her mouth. 

"You hentai ball of fluff! Were you watching when they..." 

"Puuu! Puu!" He shook his head back and forth furiously. 

"They kicked you out huh?" 

"Puu." 

Umi laughed. _At least someone's having a good time_. "Let's get some rest OK? I don't have any reason to get rid of you, yet." 

There was a clattering from outside in the hallway. 

"What was that?" 

Mokona puued disinterestedly. 

"Yeah, probably nothing." Umi climbed back underneath her covers, grabbing Mokona and holding him like a plush toy. "I'm warning you fuzzy, wake me up before ten, and I'm having marshmellow for breakfast."   
*********************************************************************** 

I was going to hold back this chapter until I got the next one finished, but I didn't want to keep you in suspense too long. _Aishiteiru_ is Japanese for 'I love you.'(Note in the review section it removes the 'shit' from between 'ai' and 'eiru', gomen ^_^;; it is right!) The title of the next chapter will be _Mariposa_(I hope the changing languages of the chapter titles doesn't annoy you too much.) I've got the entire story completely planned out in my head now, it's just a matter of having the time to write. I'm going to be opening with song lyrics from now on, if you complain enough I'll stop though. I hope this tides you over for now. 

Ja ne,   
Key--Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	4. Mariposa

Wo Ai Ni

_Key likes Clef, Key likes Eagle, lalalalalala. _ Ahem. Let's see, Presea=Sierra (still Presea to everyone.)Advance warning: Clef fans will probably be disappointed this chapter. Keep in mind the story isn't over yet and I tend to have an evil side...   
**_**********************************************************************_**   
**_Chapter 4-Mariposa_**

  
__

_I wish for your love,_   
_I wish for your love,_   
_Why? Blue stars please grant me..._   
_I wish for your love,_   
_Just one thing,_   
_ I want to be loved by someone,_   
**--_I Wish_, Fushigi Yugi**   
****

  
  
  


"Clef?" 

"Leave me alone!" 

"But..." 

"Presea, I'd like to get some work done in peace for a change. So whatever it is, forget it." 

Presea sighed and brought the serving tray back to the kitchen. Clef hadn't eaten breakfast and now he was refusing lunch. _He didn't even let me say it **was** lunch. _ _He's locked into his study with that stupid book._

"Presea? Are you all right?" Ascot was putting away his plate and silverware as Presea sat the food laden tray onto the table. 

"It's nothing really. Clef won't even let me give him his lunch. He's acting kind of odd. I wish I knew what was going on." 

"I don't know too much about it Presea, but about an hour ago Umi packed up a picnic lunch and left with Eagle. And I saw them for a second when I was leaving the dance last night..." 

"No wonder. He ignores her and now he's jealous. I don't think I'll ever understand him." She shook her head. 

Ascot took up the tray. 

"Ascot?" 

"Let me try," Behind his long bangs his eyes were shimmering, "I think I understand how he feels." 

"Be my guest."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clef looked up from his half-hearted translating efforts upon hearing a knock on the door. 

"How many times do I have to tell you..." 

"I'm just leaving your dinner." 

"Ascot?" _What does he want? _"Just leave it there. I'm not really hungry." 

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The bitterness in his voice was obvious. 

"A-" 

"At least have the decency to tell her how you feel. I knew it wouldn't go well when I said I--." He paused. "She'll always think of me as a little kid, no matter what I do. But part of the reason I'm OK is at least she knows, even if she thinks it's just as a friend. Locking yourself in this room isn't helping anybody, least of all yourself." 

Ascot was about to walk away when he heard the lock on the door slide back. 

"You can come in if you'd like. I'll talk to Umi, it's something I have to do no matter what. But I can't leave now, this spell is starting to make sense and I'm not liking the tone of it." A bandaged hand held open the door. "Umi could be in danger." 

The strangely cryptic sound of Clef's voice convinced him to lay off--for the time being. 

"Can I help?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eagle was forbidden to leave the castle grounds, but what grounds they were! There were meadows in all directions, and a little stream not too far away. The intensity of the shining sun from the cloudless blue sky was almost too much. The scent of the blooming flowers made him pleasantly lightheaded, or maybe it was actually caused by his companion. 

Umi had suprised him in asking him to go on this little trip. He'd been a little worried after the previous nights events, she had seemed almost afraid of him. _Or afraid of what she might do._

The blue-checked blanket waved in the breeze for a moment as Umi tossed it up before spreading it out on the ground. Eagle silently noted the way the white sundress she was wearing blew around her. 

By it's sudden warmth, Eagle knew his face was betraying him, so he turned his gaze to the nearby stream. He lost the feeling for a moment, in the sparkles on the water surface. 

A soft gasp followed by a giggle brought his eyes back to her. The fluttering of tiny wings stirred the air. 

"I think I'm under attack, Eagle." 

Umi laughed again as the butterflies continued to land on her. Her hair was full of them, and they began to cover the rest of her body. The brushing of wings, along with the movement of little feet made Umi's skin tingle. "I must of put the blanket down on their spot." 

The heat was back, and this time it was impossible to look away. _I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful in my entire life--this one or the last one._

"I don't think it was that you disturbed them, Umi." 

"Really?" 

Eagle grasped a handful of Umi's hair, careful not to disturb the butterflies. 

"I think they know what I do--that the blue flowers are the rarest." Eagle's voice trailed off to a whisper, and he shut his eyes. _I have to keep from looking at her or else I won't be able to--___

Her lips were even softer than he'd dreamt of. _I just can't breathe. Maybe I'm still dead--after all this paradise couldn't be real._

Time hadn't stopped, as the butterflies grazed his cheeks, fleeing, he only could think of one thing: _why?_

Finally, she released the kiss. 

"Umi, why did you... I mean I never believed that you'd do this first." He was flustered and quite unsure as to what could have changed her mind so radically and in such a short time. 

"It's because..." 

**To Be Continued...**   
************************************************************************* 

Told you I was evil O_o. The story will start with "It's because...(rest of sentence)" in the next chapter. I hope the Umi/Clef fans won't abandon me yet. Tell me if this is making sense, I spellcheck and read it through once before posting--I hope I'm not missing too many things.   
Ja ne,   
Key--Quiet geist-filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	5. Egoista

Wo Ai Ni   
Here we go again. ^_^ Thanks for all the good reviews.   
********************************************************************   
**_Chapter 5--Egoista_**   
  
  
  


_Make the best of what's given you,_   
_Everything will come in time,_   
_Why deny yourself?_   
_Don't just let life pass you by--_   
_like winter in July._   
_--**Winter in July,**_**Sarah Brightman**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's because...It's because I'm selfish." 

"What do you mean, Umi?" 

"I tired of always being alone. Hikaru and Fuu they're both happy and in love, they each have someone who will love them as more than a friend. And Clef..." _Don't talk about him now, Umi._ "I at least want to have someone for myself, maybe even be happy. I know it's petty and stupid..." 

"No, it isn't. It's why I'm doing this." 

"I don't understand." 

Eagle smiled at her confused expression. "In all my life--my last one, I did what was best for everyone else. My own happiness was never a consideration." He gave a weak laugh. "Even my death wasn't my own, not really. But I have something that I never even dreamed of, a second chance." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I will not let this life pass me by, I'll do what makes me happy. I don't care what Lantis or anyone thinks of me. No, even worse than that. I can tell you don't love me--just by the look in your eyes. But I have to have you anyway, because **I'm** selfish. I want you more than anything--even if you never love me back the same way." 

"Eagle--" he cut her off with a kiss. After releasing her, he brought his hand up, and trailed a finger along her lower lip. 

"I promise you Umi, you won't be alone anymore." 

Umi was overwhelmed. It would be different in Tokyo, if a boy said anything like that to her she could never believe it. But the longing in his eyes, and the passion in his kiss could be interpreted no other way. His lips began to travel down her neck, and her body was beginning to respond a little too eagerly for her liking. _He will take care of me, and he loves me so much..._

Eagle had one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, as he playfully nipped at an earlobe. _If this keeps on I won't be able to stop myself. _His face was buried beneath Umi's curtain of blue hair, inhaling her scent as his lips found the hollow by the nape of her neck. 

"You smell good, Umi. I think it's something like melon--" 

**_*Growl*_**

_*Sweatdrop*_

"Umm..You did say melon..." If she hadn't already been red from Eagle's ministrations, she was definitely a deep shade of crimson now. 

He laughed softly and shook his head. "We did come out here to eat." He sat down on the blanket Umi had brought and motioned for her to sit down by him. "It's alright we have plenty of time, and I want to see what you brought."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Ascot is eager enough, but he just doesn't know enough about this to be of much help._ Clef was enjoying the company though, the frustration didn't seem to bother him as much with a distraction. 

Ascot was learning that Clef's earlier assertion had been correct, the spell was indeed a dangerous one. "Can you tell me again, about what you have so far?" 

"The spell, if performed properly, is very limited. The ingredients are mixed and on the night of Yokaze, a person can be resurrected--but for that night only. It takes half of the life-force of a normal Cephiran just to perform the spell." 

"But Umi isn't from Cephiro." 

"Exactly. And as a Magic Knight, she is a very powerful spellcaster." 

"So that's it right? Umi could bring Eagle back permanently because she's so strong." 

"I know from our figh--um...conversation that Umi fainted after performing the spell. She looked very tired the last time I saw her, as if she'd lost a great deal of energy. There is a passage here relating to the Magic Knights, the final thing I haven't translated. I'm afraid that Umi is still losing her life-force, and will continue to do so until..." 

"Until she dies? I can't let Umi die!" 

"It isn't for certain yet, that's why I had to keep going. If Umi falls in love with Eagle, it would hurt me more than anything. But I can't stop now, because if anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Their lunch had been a good if odd one. Umi put together an assembly of prepackaged items she'd brought from Tokyo. Eagle had taken the time to inspect all the plastic packaging, and was rather impressed at Umi's manufacturing skills until she explained a where they'd come from. 

They were laying down on the blue-checked blanket, finding the shapes in the incoming cumulus clouds. Eagle wrapped his arms around her, content to hold her for the time being. Umi had been feeling dizzy again, and the comfort of his arms made her feel a little better. She was beginning to get sleepy. Mokona had interpreted 'not before ten' as ten on the dot, and she had yet to catch up on her sleep. 

_He is a good person, a good friend that I like very much._ Umi thought back to a conversation she had with her mother. 

["You know Umi, you should find your best friend and marry him, then you'll always be happy." 

"I don't think Fuu or Hikaru would like that too much. Besides because of your and Dad's constant fawning, I know you love him." 

"I'm just saying. Besides not everyone is as lucky as we are!" The stars(literally) in her mother's eyes made her slightly nauseous. 

"Still in love after all these years." She noted sarcastically out loud, but happily inside.] 

Eagle saw the small smile on Umi's lips and wondered what she was thinking about. At that moment, his chest felt like it was being crushed, and he felt sick--almost the way it had been when he was sick in his last life. It passed quickly, and Umi gazing up, had missed the pained expression on his face. _I'm going to ask..._

"Umi?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I don't know how this is done where you're from. But I wanted to ask you--if you would stay with me tonight." He squeezed her even more tightly, afraid of what she might think of his forwardness. 

She turned to face him, her face growing warm as she felt her body pressed so close to him. Looking deeply into his eyes, she gave him his answer. "I will."   
********************************************************************** 

I tried to drive home the point that Umi only loves Clef in this chapter, but I know you aren't satisfied with that. _Egoista_ is Italian for selfish. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging this chapter. It isn't over yet! Go to the next chapter!(Oh yeah, I am still evil...) 

Ja ne,(means later ^_^;;)   
Key--Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	6. Cair Na Escuridão

Wo Ai Ni

I'm bumping the fic up to PG-13 for implied stuff...No lemon for you! Still going.....   
**********************************************************************   
**_Chapter 6--Cair Na Escuridão_**   
**__**   
  
  
  
  


_As the pain sweeps through,_   
_Makes no sense for you,_   
_Every thrill has gone,_   
_Wasn't too much fun at all..._   
_But I'll be there for you--_   
_As the world falls down._   
_Falling..._

**--_As the World Falls Down_, David Bowie**

  
  
  


_I think she's even more beautiful when she's asleep._

["I know I'm young Eagle, but sometimes with all I've done I feel a thousand years old."] 

_I think on the inside she's even more grown up than she wants to be. I definitely understand how she feels._

["Eagle--what was it like? Being dead I mean?" 

"I really don't remember, I wish I did. Then I could tell everyone there isn't anything to worry about." 

"Maybe so. But being here with you I don't worry about anything." She smiled at him and drifted off to sleep.] 

He brushed the hair back from her face. _So beautiful... I only wish I didn't feel so--_

"Gah!" The pain in his chest was back and worse than ever. Eagle began to cough uncontrollably, he covered his mouth and tried to muffle the sound to keep from waking her up. His last cough had been hard and very liquid. As he drew his hand back from his mouth, it was covered in blood. 

"My God.." His voice was a raspy whisper. It had been this way the entire time, he'd been brought back and so had his illness. He made himself forget all the symptoms, ignoring them until it was impossible to do it any longer. _And I promised her, that she wouldn't be alone...I PROMISED..._

Another round of coughing overwhelmed him. Umi began to stir, but didn't wake up. 

"What did I do to you Umi?" Panic was creeping into his voice. He threw on some clothes as quietly and quickly as possible. _I only wanted to make you happy, to be with you. It can't end like this! There has to be something that can be done--Clef! I have to find Clef!_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"No... It can't be..." Clef's voice was quiet but desperate. 

"Did you finish it, Clef? What does it say?" 

He read the final passage aloud, barely able to contain his emotion. "If such power is wielded by a Magic Knight, a tragic death will be undone. After the first night if the deceased does not return to their eternal slumber, the Knight's life-force will be drained away slowly until there is none left. There is no reversal once events have been set in motion--life is taken away to be given to another." 

"Umi...There has to be a way." 

"Magic this old and this powerful, can't be changed." Clef was shaking and his eyes were gleaming with tears. "Hundreds of years, the most powerful mage in all Cephiro--maybe the entire universe itself and I can't do anything. It's all been worthless everything...everything I've ever done...." 

"There has to be something you can do! You've got to! Find an older book! A stronger magic!" 

"Umi!" Clef tore open the door and began to run towards Umi's room, running headlong into Eagle in the middle of the hall. 

"What the hell are you..." Eagle trailed off seeing the tears in his eyes. 

"This is all your fault! She going to die because of you!" 

"What are you talking about! I'm the one who's dying." 

Clef wasn't listening anymore, he punched Eagle with all the force his small body could manage square into the stomach. 

Eagle was seized by an uncontrollable coughing fit, tiny particles of blood stained the marble floor. 

"I didn't know I had it in me." Hatred was not an emotion Clef allowed himself, but even he couldn't have held back any longer. 

A combination of laughter was mixed with Eagle's coughing. "You don't. I told you--I'm dying." 

"That's what the spell said--a tragic death will be undone." 

"Ascot?" 

"Eagle wasn't killed by his illness. So when Umi brought him back, she brought him back as if he'd never been injured." 

"I guess Umi dies for nothing then. Wasting her life for a dead man." 

"What are you guys talking about? Umi is fine--she's sleeping." 

"You didn't really think she could bring you back without some sort of price did you?" 

"Clef?" Ascot tried to interject as softly as possible. "Eagle doesn't look well at all. At this rate he could die soon." 

"Your point?" 

Ascot sighed heavily. "Umi's energy is being drained into Eagle right? If Eagle dies, the energy won't have anywhere to go--so Umi won't die." 

"If that's the way it is, I'll die. I know it probably wouldn't have been possible to save me at any rate. But for Umi, I'll die." 

"I suppose we should tell Umi what's going on." Clef began to walk in the direction of Umi's room. 

"You won't find her there. She's in my room." 

Clef didn't care to contemplate the meaning of that at the moment. "Umi will probably blame herself for this. I only hope..." 

The dull thud on the marble stopped Clef in his speech--Eagle lie unconscious on the floor. 

********************************************************************   
**_Eaaaggleee!! _;_;**

_Cair na escuridão_ means "falling into darkness" in Portuguese. Next chapter! 

Ja ne,   
Key--Quiet geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	7. La Mort

Wo Ai Ni   


*********************************************************************   
**_Chapter 7--La Mort_**   
  
  


_No matter the sky, someday it will darken,_   
_No matter the wind, someday it will falter,_   
_No matter the time, someday it'll fall to ruin,_   
_No matter the person, someday they will die..._   
_--**God Hurts Those He Loves, **_**Weiß Kreuz**

  
  
  
  


"Will he wake up?" 

Umi had been awakened in the hours before dawn, by Ascot and Clef dragging an unconscious Eagle back to his room. 

"He should in a short time." Clef was distraught seeing Umi like this. Telling her had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. 

Umi and Clef were in the adjoining room while Ascot kept an eye on Eagle. Umi in her nightgown sat quietly on the barren floor, still not fully sure of what was happening. 

"I brought him back just so he could die." 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Umi." 

"That wasn't what you said the last time..." Umi broke down into sobs. 

"I was wrong. I was angry with you about something you had no control over. I'm so sorry Umi. I wish I could take it all back. Turn back the clock so you wouldn't hate me so much." He sat down next to her and drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her the best he could with his small body. 

"I never, could never hate you. I only love--" Umi stopped herself. Clef's eyes were bearing down on hers intensely. She didn't have to finish the phrase. 

"Umi..." _She took it so hard because she loved me, I couldn't let myself believe it._ He clutched her head to his chest. "It will be alright." 

She pushed him away. "No. He's dying in there and I'm here in your arms. What kind of monster am I?" 

He wanted to confort her, but at that moment Ascot walked through the door. 

"He's awake." 

"I have to see him!" Umi had barely gotten to her feet when she was blocked at the door. 

"He wants to see Clef. _Alone_." 

Clef reluctantly drew himself up from the floor, and passed the still tearful Umi. What does he want from me?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I wondered if you would even come." 

"What did you want to say to me?" 

"I just need to know that you'll take care of her. I know how much she loves you, so much she wanted me to make her forget. And believe me, I tried." 

"I.." 

"Quiet. Don't you know it's impolite to interrupt a dying man?" Eagle coughed softly. "How long are you going to continue wasting you life? You do what is expected of you all the time. When I woke up, Ascot told me a little of the conversation you had when you were locked up in that room together. The Yokaze festival. You waited all that time, for an important Cephiran holiday before you decided you would tell her you loved her? You could have been laying together under the stars instead of mixing up potions." 

_Umi should be blaming me not herself..._

"Umi may be a Magic Knight, but she's still a very lonely person. She needs you. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her alone--and I don't intend to." 

The silence grew long and uncomfortable. 

"You can talk now." 

"This wasn't what I was expecting at all..." 

"Well don't be grateful or anything. I lied a little to Umi. I promised that if you ever showed that you loved her, I would step aside. I would have done anything to keep her to myself--" a coughing fit seized Eagle mid-sentance. 

"Umi wants to see you, I mean unless there's something else." 

Eagle slowly drew a breath. "Send her in."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm so sorry, Eagle this is all my fault." 

"What?" 

"I brought you back and your only going to die again." 

"Clef didn't tell you did he?" 

"Tell me what?" 

"If I wasn't sick like this, you would have died. That spell is what's been making you dizzy. It was stealing your life and giving it to me. He probably didn't want to make you feel worse than you already do." 

"I don't know about that. I just can't stand it, knowing that you have to suffer like this because of something I did." 

"For every second I lie here, all I can think of is how grateful I am for every minute in the sun, every hour under the stars that I could never have had. And this night--starting out the best and ending the absolute worst. I love you even more for that." 

"But..." 

"I did what I set out to. I made every second count and didn't let life pass me by again. Don't worry, Umi. I will die but I won't let you be alone. I made sure that Clef will--" 

"You're making him take care of me? That isn't what I wanted." 

"That isn't it at all. He loves you Umi, I just made him admit it, that's all. I knew I had to make up for hurting you like this. Please Umi. Be happy, I just want you to..." His eyes slowly closed slowly as his voice trailed off. 

Umi screamed. 

****************************************************************** 

I knew this would be painful so I'm writing them as quick as I can._ La mort,_ French for death. 

Ja ne,   
Key--Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	8. Träumen

Wo Ai Ni

*****************************************************************   
**_Chapter 8--Träumen_**   
**__**

_The day we met and laughed,_   
_Whispers of its return,_   
_But why do the tears still flow?_   
_Ceaselessly till they join the stars,_   
_Each going their separate ways,___

_Your scars sleeping quietly,_   
_Wash away with words of prayer,_   
_I read the carved epitaph,_   
_In hopes the stars will hear,_   
_But they disappear in the morning..._   
_--**Epitaph,**_**Weiß Kreuz**

  
  


"He's dead isn't he?" 

Clef was looking rather strange, staring at the empty space on the other side of the room. "Where is he going?" 

The blinding white light enveloped Clef, who followed the specter of Eagle's spirit. He was unsure himself, as to what was driving him forward.__

_What is this place?_ It was overwhelming him. The sun was shining brightly, but the stars twinkled in the darkness overhead. The sight he presently saw was a familiar one, the grounds outside of Cephiro's castle. Though the sky was bluer (when he didn't see the stars), and the grass was greener than it had ever been. He finally caught sight of Eagle, standing near a little blue steam, that seemed to transform into a shining mirror for a few seconds, then back to the original state. 

He was screaming to get his attention, but the sound didn't carry even to his own ears. He began to run, to get closer to Eagle, and time slowed to a crawl, he was impossible to reach. As Clef stopped and caught his breath, he noticed another person coming into view. It looked just like Umi! No, something was different. Briefly he caught the look in her eyes. That's it this Umi--she loves him. 

_I'll never forget the sight of Umi covered in all those butterflies.___

_Eagle's thoughts. I don't belong here._ As butterflies circled the couple in the distance Clef knew for certain. His Umi had looked at him that way, never Eagle.__

_Go to her, she needs you. And tell her, dying wasn't so bad at all. _ He squeezed the girls hand. _Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye._

The strange light enveloped him again and he found himself alone in the room, hearing Ascot trying to confort the crying Umi in the next room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clef had dismissed Ascot as carefully as possible before making sure the door was locked tight. 

"Umi, it's alright. Eagle is going to be alright. Believe me, I saw it. Umi..." 

Her face was buried in her hands, she was still sobbing. A rather large pair of arms encircled her waist, and Umi looked up. 

"Clef is it--" 

He smiled at her. "Yes, it is me. This is what I really look like. I try to never take this shape because I never let myself grow into it. But I wanted to do this for you, _only for you_." 

"Clef..." 

He raised his hands to her face shakily, not used to the size of his hands. "I saw the most amazing thing Umi. You wouldn't believe..." 

"Eagle died..." 

"Yes, and he wanted me to tell you it wasn't so bad at all." 

Umi brought her hands up to her face. "I never told you I asked him." Clef's eyes shone with a life she'd never seen before. 

"So you understand that it's all going to be fine?" 

Umi glanced over to the corpse on the bed. Clef turned her face back to him. 

"Only an empty shell." 

Umi collapsed back into his arms, losing herself in his body heat. "Will you tell me, Clef? What you saw?" 

He nodded silently in reply.   
****************************************************************   
_Träumen _is German for dreaming. Epilogue coming up! 

Ja ne, 

Key--Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 


	9. Epilogue

Wo Ai Ni

**************************************************************************   
**_Epilogue_**   


  


_I am very happy tonight,_   
_I could be here with you,_   
_I've been waiting for a long time,_   
_To come to Music Square._   
**_Music Square, _Shonen Knife**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Have you thought of a name yet?" 

"Well if it was I boy it was going to be Eagle, but Hikaru already stole that idea." 

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anyway." 

Umi jabbed him sharply in the ribs. "Clef! I told you I wanted it to be a surprise!" 

He laughed at her. "I can see the aura of her all the time. I thought that since I know you should know." 

She playfully tapped him on the shoulder. She wasn't really all that angry. "If all that happened with Eagle never occurred, I don't know if we'd be together like this." 

"I am grateful to him for leading me to you. I still feel a bit guilty for that punch I gave him." 

Umi giggled. "Like you could really hurt him. You may have powerful magic, but I think Mokona could beat you up if given the chance." 

"That fluffball? I'm deeply offended. I'll get you for that--" 

"Promise?" 

"Definitely." 

************************************************************************   
Phew. _Waiter! Check please! *collapses*_

/Gets up brushes self off 

That was hard. I hope you all stayed until the end(if you're reading this I guess you did!) I didn't want to leave any of this as a cliff hanger so I posted them all at once. I think I gave everyone a little of what they wanted. I'm considering writing a sequel sometime using the children of the Magic Knights if anyone is interested in something like that. Well people, what's the verdict? Death penalty or community service? 

Feel free to use this story in your archive/website/MST/whatever, as long as you mail me the URL and/or copy of what you use it for and give me credit. In future any questions will be answered in this section. 

_Update: 6-13-2001_   
No revisions, just news! I would really love to see this story illustrated. If anyone out there can draw, or you know someone that might be interested please tell me. We would have our own website and I would even consider writing a few extra scenes for the right artist. ^_^ 

I've got the basic characters of the children decided.(Yes, sequel!) I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with the storyline yet though. I wanted to ask you: do you want me to put up the outline of each of them--hair and eye color, personality, interests, ect. even though it won't be finished for a while? You can respond in the review area, the message board, or email [key@envy.nu][1]. I haven't been working on anymore stories, but I did make a Weiß internet radio station. It's at [http://www.envy.nu/weissradio/][2] if you're interested. Special thanks to Satsuki, it means a lot that you took the time to read and review this! 

_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are copyright CLAMP, Kodansha, and Media Blasters(US). I only own the storyline and nothing else. Key is a poor robot, don't sue her!_

Ja ne,   
Key--Quiet, geist filled robot of the Teisuki clan. 

   [1]: mailto: key@envy.nu
   [2]: http://www.envy.nu/weissradio/



End file.
